


Green Eyes

by LunaDeSangre



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirates, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitán Miguel Alvarez has a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedMinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/gifts).



> Oz Magi 2014 Party in the Dress Factory  
> Wish #10, Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Ryan O'Reily/Miguel Alvarez, or Miguel Alvarez/Ray Mukada  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: It's the 1600's and Pirates roam the seas. Captain Alvarez has his sights set on a new bedmate.  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: Miguel captures either stubborn Ryan, or Priest-in-training Mukada. Or take it your own way, don't have to do the specific prompt. =)  
> Story/Art/Either: Story please

“Now,” he continues with a mad grin, sprawling ostentatiously in his chair, “the reason you’re here, _Captain_. See, men of your rank usually end up being worth quite a bit of gold, which is why we’ve been so courteous to you.”

Particularly intense green-eyed glaring. Miguel guesses _courteous_ does not equals _chained naked in the brig with occasional meals of stale bread and water for several consecutive weeks_ in the guy’s book. “You are, after all, _alive and unharmed_ ,” he stresses sharply.

There’s a slight intake of breath at Miguel’s unsubtle reminder that he’s the only one still breathing of the particular English ship he was on.

“But you see,” continues Miguel, “your country refuses to pay anything for you. In fact, they say you don’t exist.”

He lets that weight heavily in the air for a moment, intently watching the naked man bound in a kneeling position to the foot of his bed and smirking slightly. Those green eyes Miguel finds so fascinating widen almost imperceptibly, but his guest doesn’t really seem surprised. Miguel’s smirk widens.

“So, since you’re not worth anything, I’ve decided to keep you. You’re going to be my pet from now on,” he all but purrs.

Incredulous stare, that entire body tensing. Yeah, his pet’s not happy, alright. “ _What?_ ” he snaps, voice cracking.

“My pet,” repeats Miguel as if explaining something obvious to a particularly dim child. “You’ll stay in my room and do whatever I want, whenever I want, and I’ll make sure you’re healthy and safe. You’ll have no need for clothes, but I’ll untie you if you behave.”

“Go to _hell!_ ” is the immediately snarled response, with a completely different and very thick accent.

“Or I can give you to my men,” Miguel answers coldly, ignoring it for now, “ _they’ll_ probably give you clothes, but I doubt those’d be originally meant for your gender. I doubt you’ll get fed much either, or at least not food. And they definitely won’t care if they accidentally break you. That is, if they don’t actually do it on purpose.”

His pet has blanched and closed his eyes. “Can’t you just kill me?” he whispers, “throw me overboard or something?” Even so low the difference between his previous fake British accent and what seems to be his native one is striking: the new one is strangely melodious in a rough sort of way, and Miguel finds he likes it a lot.

He huffs a laugh, getting up and moving closer. “No,” he says. “Pirates don’t keep people alive to kill them so easily afterwards.” Kneeling to slide a hand in the dark wavy locks and tilt his pet’s head up. Those green eyes open to lock on his, rage giving way to helplessness – though not completely.

Miguel meets the stare straight on. “I’m not a bad master, as long as you behave. I don’t share. I like my bedmates at least somewhat willing, and I like to make sure they enjoy themselves as well.”

“Impossible,” hisses his pet.

Miguel grins. He likes challenges too. “I’ll see about that. Now, I know what your name _isn’t_ , not what it is, so unless you _want_ to be called _pet_ , I suggest you tell me.”


End file.
